Again with the Reminders
by iheartBL
Summary: A future Clois fic inspired by mygyps17: Lara Kent is heading off to her first day of school with a bag full of reminders; the most annoying of which, is remember to be careful. She's heard that word so many times that she can even spell it.


A/N: My second Clois fic. This is sort of the Clois version of my fic, "I don't like Jam", albeit longer. This idea was inspired by mygyps17 because her _You make Daddy Sick_ fic rocks, and her character Jo'an has found a special place in my heart, so if you haven't read that, then I suggest you should!

Disclaimer: Superhero stories are so fascinating, but sadly, I don't own a single one; not Superman, nor Smallville, or any other superhero out there.

* * *

Again with the Reminders

She picked up the green crayon and rubbed it against the paper, hard, but not too hard. It was annoying to have to learn how to not break crayons every time she colored when it was so easy for other kids her age.

Her daddy told her she would grow up to be a very patient person, but her Uncle Ollie just snorted with a fold of his arms. Apparently, if she had any of her mother's genes, then that wasn't very likely. At this point, the little girl's face had srunched. What did being patient have to do with her mommy's jeans? She couldn't fit into them. They were very very big.

She didn't get much of a chance to think about her mother's jeans when her cousin, Olivia, appeared carrying a Barbie doll. She reminded her that she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop. She had to roll her eyes. Olivia had to stop using words she didn't understand. It turned out Olivia didn't know exactly what eves-drop meant either, but she figured it had something to do with listening.

She said her mommy said it to her daddy every morning when he would come down for breakfast and she would be singing to herself. He'd stand and listen to her for a good minute or two before coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Then he'd kiss the side of her head, which would cause Olivia to giggle. Aunt Chloe had a very good voice, and of that Lara was sure.

Anyways, Olivia told her she wasn't supposed to use her super-hearing and listen to what the grown-ups talked about. It wasn't polite. Lara rolled her eyes. Olivia just wished she had super hearing too. But then she sighed too because sometimes she wished she was more like Olivia. She wouldn't have to be careful as much. Just the other day she had shoved Dean and made him cry. Mommy and daddy gave her a big scolding. It wasn't her fault Dean fell. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She got the careful speech anyhow. She hated the word careful. She could even spell it now, although she wasn't sure exactly how to write it down.

Olivia was lying on her tummy beside her, kicking her legs back and forth, and humming the song she'd heard her mommy sing only this morning. A blue crayon was in her hand, which she was using to color the picture she had drawn. Lara's blue eyes wandered from Olivia's drawing back to her own. Her nose wrinkled. They didn't exactly look like the real thing, but this was just a cartoon of their favorite heroes. Real heroes, not the fake ones they saw on TV.

She set down the green crayon and looked at her drawing with a smile. She hadn't broken a single crayon this time. She was very proud of herself. She wished she could say the same for Olivia though, because Olivia's crayon had just snapped in half. The girl looked teary and frust…that word she couldn't pronounce. Mommy used it when daddy made her a little mad. It probably wasn't good to point out to Olivia that the S she had written was backwards too. Of that Lara was certain. S was the first letter she learned how to write down. Her daddy had taught her.

"You can get a new crayon in school, Olivia," Lara piped up, turning to the girl older than her by only a few months. Lara didn't like that reminder, but Dean always told her. This is why Olivia was her best friend and not Dean. Boys were annoying, plus they had cooties, whatever that was.

Olivia smiled with a nod. They would start school tomorrow. Her mommy had told her books were her friend. Daddy had just laughed. He said he'd take her out for ice cream when she finished. That was the part she was looking most forward too. Ice cream was her favoritest food, but she still liked it when her mommy read her a story before she went to sleep. Her hazel orbs fell back to her drawing. Beside the thick blue line that was colored outside of Superman, her coloring was really good, she thought. She had worked extra hard on the S too. "I'm going to go give this to Uncle Clark. He likes Superman."

Lara nodded. Her daddy really did like superman. He seemed to like him more than anybody else, although when Aunt Chloe had bought her that shirt with the S on it like Superman's, daddy didn't seem so pleased. In fact, he didn't like a lot of stuff with the S on them. Mommy did. She said it reminded her of her hero when daddy was away. Sometimes, Lara got the feeling she was missing something. Oh well, when it came to grown ups, she seemed to be missing out on a lot of things, and her super-hearing didn't help. Mommy also liked to wear her superman clothes whenever she was frus…that word with daddy.

"Wait, Olivia, I haven't told you about school yet."

"I already know about school," the little blonde answered, stopping in her tracks. Uncle Clark was sitting behind his laptop working on an article for the Dailey Planet. She and Lara loved the Dailey Planet. They would go there when it was 'Take-your-Daughter-to-Work-Day' even though she wasn't Auntie Lois or Uncle Clark's daughter. Then after lunch, they'd go to her daddy's office, and her daddy would let the two of them take turns spinning in his big comfy leather chair. She loved that chair. "I get to color and write letters and say my ABC's."

Lara frowned as Olivia grinned. She only messed up her ABC's at the end. Olivia didn't have to remind her.

"But there's more to school than that," she said with an exasperated sigh.

Olivia glanced in the direction of Lara's daddy, but then sat down with a huff. She'd probably regret this later. Lara had a thing for scaring her. Hello, she was supposed to be older. Still, she was curious. Daddy said she got that from her mommy, being curious. How did she get being curious from mommy? That didn't make much sense because her mommy was still curious. "Like what?"

"Being without mommy and daddy." Lara didn't like that part too much either, but her mommy said it was a good thing to teach her how to become independent. She thought that's what they had the 4th of July for. Part of her was scared she might hurt the other kids if she touched them, but mommy said she had Olivia to remind her to be careful. Again with the reminders. But she liked Olivia. Olivia was nice to her, even when they fought over their dolls.

"Oh…" Olivia hadn't considered that part.

"Plus, if a boy pokes you or tugs at your hair…"

"A boy is going to what?" Olivia's hazel eyes widened. They looked speckled when she did that. Lara never could get her eyes to look speckled.

"Pull my hair and poke me with a stick."

"I don't know if I want to go school."

"It's only because he really likes you."

So a boy had to hurt her to like her? That didn't sound fun. Daddy liked mommy, and he only did nice things for her. What was this horrible place her parents were sending her to? She only wanted to color, play, and read stories.

"But don't you worry, Olivia. I won't let a boy hurt you even if he does like you. I'm very very strong, remember?"

Somehow, that didn't make her feel better either.

xoxoxox

Clark looked up from his laptop at the sound of a sniffle, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had a few more errors to clean up. This draft was especially riddled with numerous underlines due to copious amount of typos. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been paying attention when typing up this article. Lex posed more of a concern. He still couldn't believe the man had become president. "Lois, you alright?"

Lois bit into the maple doughnut in her hand, her eyes drifting from where her daughter sat, coloring with her niece, to her husband. She swallowed… "Just peachy, Smallville."

Clark frowned. He was hardly convinced, and he didn't need his x-ray vision for the confirmation. "Someone wouldn't happen to be getting a little emotional because a mini someone is starting school tomorrow, now would she?"

Frowning, Lois turned away from him. "Don't be ridiculous, Clark." Why would she get all teary eyed just because her spawn was starting school tomorrow? It's not as if she wasn't going to see her a half a day later. But she wasn't going to see Lara a half a day later, now was she? She had to be at the Dailey Planet. Work demanded attention away from her only child. How cruel!

She gathered her long locks of hair and pulled them up into a twist. "We have a problem."

"A problem, now Lois…"

"Who's picking Lara up after school?"

"I told you PM would be better suited. Then, we could pick her up or have the school bus drop her off here, but no, you couldn't stand not seeing her until about 4."

Lois chewed at her lip, appearing to think hard. What crazy person would come up with that scenario? She knew she had work during the day. "Don't be ridiculous, Smallville. I must have said that I had work and couldn't drop her off. I think your Kryptonian abilities are screwing with that memory of yours."

Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. His brain wasn't fogged up. He remembered when the woman in the attendance office asked if they preferred AM or PM kindergarten. Lois went nuts when the woman suggested afternoon kindergarten, and said, clearly she didn't have children of her own because no inhumane person would ever consider leaving a mother childless until late in the afternoon.

Humiliated, Clark was left to apologize profusely as Lois stalked out of the office. Apparently, the woman had four kids of her own. However, she was still willing to place Lara in morning kindergarten. She'd dealt with insane mothers before. At this, Clark turned a deep shade of red. He didn't even know he could blush that hard. "I'm sorry, Lois…" He still didn't understand how she managed to turn the tables on him. How was he always the one to say sorry? No wonder he couldn't initially stand her.

Lois shrugged her shoulders, waving her hand dismissively. All was forgotten. Her head spun in the direction of Lara and Olivia, their coloring ceased. Olivia looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Squaring her shoulders, Lois marched over to the two little girls. "Lara Martha Kent!"

Both heads shot in her direction.

"I didn't do it, mommy!"

Lois paused, both Clark and Olivia now watching her curiously. What exactly hadn't her daughter done?

Clark only smiled as a result.

She glared in his direction before pointing at the shoulder length haired blonde. "What happened to her?"

Olivia wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to go to school if boys are going to hit me."

Lara sighed. "Only if they like you!" She thought she had made that pretty clear.

Olivia frowned. Why wouldn't boys like her? She'd been nice to them. Maybe that was the problem. Lara was barely nice to Dean, and Olivia had seen him poke her with a stick, although Lara barely noticed because her skin was so tough.

Lois's eyes widened.

Clark suppressed a chuckle. "Good luck digging yourself out of this one. This is the last time I let you give her the kindergarten 101 lesson."

Lois snapped her head in his direction, looking just about ready to kill. "Kindergarten is more than just 2+2, cookies, and naptime, Kent."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Right, it's about scaring little girls from the male population so they swear off men for the rest of their lives…" His eyes fell to Lara as his words trailed off, a thoughtful expression about his face. "Actually, that might not be a bad idea…"

"Clark!" Chloe was onto something when she said no one, and she meant no one, should take relationship advice from Clark Kent. She let out a sigh, bending down by the two kids, the drawings of their heroes littered with crayons. Lois knew which one was Lara's; she could tell by the way her daughter had drawn the figure. "You really like the Green Arrow more than Superman?"

Clark was intrigued. His head once more poked around the laptop.

"Sometimes…" The girl shrugged her shoulder. "I like both…Am I in trouble?"

"No," she said, letting out a breath, "but school isn't about boys or standing up to people, it's about learning…" She turned to Olivia "And about having fun, so you have nothing to worry about."

"What if a boy does poke me with a stick?" Olivia asked.

"Then he likes you."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Um…" Where was Chloe when Lois needed her? "Tell him how you feel?"

She heard Clark snicker, and therefore, she picked up a crayon and chucked it in his direction. "Now, if a boy irritates you, do not, and I mean do not, throw anything at him."

"Because this isn't a cartoon," Olivia nodded, as if that confirmed it.

xoxoxox

Lois sniffled as she smoothed down Lara's soft brown waves.

Lara rolled her eyes. Her mommy had no reason to worry. She was excited, and that was exactly what she was telling the butterflies in her tummy. She had yet to figure out how those butterflies got in her tummy. She thought her daddy had told her she was pretty impenetrable, whatever that meant, but it sounded like a good thing. "Are you sad, mommy?"

Lois wiped at her eyes. She wasn't one to get emotional, and Clark's patronizing gaze wasn't helping. "No," she said with a shake of her head, "I'm just sad my baby's wearing a uniform."

Clark stared back at his wife with the same confused expression as his daughter. Scary how much the two could look alike.

"I like the dress," Lara decided, staring at the plaid jumper she wore. She wasn't sure about the dress at first because her mommy said that when she wore a dress, she had to sit politely. Being forced to sit nicely made her all fidgety. Although she did like the breeze her legs got when she ran. It was like her own personal air conditioner.

Lois sighed. It wasn't so much the uniform. She didn't mind uniforms. She was The General's daughter after all, and she did always love a man in uniform. At this thought, her eyes drifted to Clark. He genuinely smiled in her direction, and she had to return that smile of his, the smile he had only reserved for her.

No, it wasn't so much the uniform. It was the whole posh prep school thing. Her kid was going to a prep school. How had she let Oliver convince her that this was a good idea? Where was the individuality, the chance to be creative? Lois bent down before Lara and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Just promise me you'll be you."

"I can do that." That was easy-peasy. Who didn't know how to be themselves? Besides, how would she be someone else anyhow? Grown-ups always said they were smart, but they sure didn't make sense.

"And under no circumstances are you to get suspended," Clark added, bending beside her.

Lara nodded. "No getting kicked out." She knew what suspended meant. They'd been having that talk since she got enrolled in school.

"And remember not to tell anyone about how special you are." Special was code word for her abilities. No one had strength or hearing like she did. She was very special. Aunt Kara told her she would get more special when she got older. She couldn't wait because Aunt Kara could fly like Superman, but Lara didn't think she was supposed to know that.

"And no using…"

This time the 'Lois' in her came out. Mommy said the 'Lois' in her usually came out when she got frust…that word she still couldn't pronounce. She'd get it someday. "Daddy…" she cut Clark off, "again with the reminders." A dramatic sigh fell from her lips.

Clark chuckled. It was scary and amusing how much she was like her mother, but he wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he did love Lois Lane-Kent. "Just have fun." He pulled her in a hug, giving her a tight squeeze. She hugged him as tightly as possible. Her daddy was one of the people she didn't have to remember to be careful with. Lara wondered if she had to be careful with Superman because Uncle Ollie told her he was very very strong too.

"Wow, Kent, that was very Lois of you."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Just get in on the hug."

And without a snarky comeback, Lois followed, including herself in the big bear hug. She was slightly nervous about Lara being away from her, but the girl had to learn how to be independent, and if anyone could take care of themselves, then it was the spawn of Lois and Clark. "It's okay to be nervous," she whispered to Lara, "but yeah, remember to have fun."

Lara smiled. That was a reminder she didn't mind at all.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Lara, and the Lois and Clark…Olivia too. Oh, and let me know what you guys thought, I'd very much appreciate it ^_^ Thanks again to mygyps17 for the inspiration.


End file.
